History Of Tsurgu
by LeoTunechi
Summary: A fan-fiction, and story of my character Tsurgu, it takes place in the alternate timeline.


/Logging In..

/Successful..

/Searching...

/Loading Historical Archive...

/...

/Archive Loaded...

/ History of Tsurgu...

-Origin Of Tsurgu-

Trunks restores planet Vegeta, everything is back to normal. In the Age of 800, a young baby is being born to a middle-class weapons maker and his wife. His name, was Tsurgu. He was extremely powerful, but this was hidden, so that the child would not be exiled to die. As the years progressed, Tsurgu's father, had taught him to mask his power. At the age of 11 Tsurgu showed great signs of power and intellect, but he was to hyper. At the age of 15 Tsurgu was applying for the role of Kings Warrior, a nobility honored to the strongest of the strong. Knowing, that he had not learned discipline, Tsurgu isolated himself in a remote wasteland, filled with dangerous creatures. There Tsurgu learned many skills, and many ways to think. He trained himself, in stealth, combat, and survival. In two years Tsurgu had returned to Vegeta. To prove his skill, to the Emperor, Tsurgu accepted a task to find and exterminate any remaining Tuffle, militia, and remain there for 2 years.

Tsurgu arrived, on Planet Plant. Ready Tsurgu silently took out all of his enemy's. He would then make his way into a Tuffle base. Tsurgu ran swiftly, dodging any hidden traps.

Suddenly a explosion occurs. It was a trap, the remaining Tuffle knew what was coming.

Bloodied, and lying halfway dead, Tsurgu feels excruciating pain on his left eye. There was a scar, Tsurgu became color-blind. Tsurgu slowly rises up from the ashes and rips his remaining armor off, and finds the nearest armory. He took Tuffle gloves. These gloves almost gave a sixth-sense, to detect any presence. He also took, and waistband. As leaving the base, he senses, enemy's nearby. They were Saiyans, half-breed. They had no intention of doing good. The group came towards the Base, and when they Tsurgu a brief conversation started. "Are you Tsurgu?" said one armymen. Tsurgu stared. "Yes, I am." The armymen, circled around Tsurgu "Then you must die! Emperor Gouko demands your head!" Tsurgu readied himself. "Emperor Gouko! What happened on Vegeta! Tell me!" The armymen readied them selves.

Tsurgu started to glow yellow, and he started to rise. "What happened! What happened!

What happened!" Tsurgu's hair started to become yellow, and his hair started to flow. he had turned Super Saiyan. He beat each Hybrid senselessly.

"Tell me now!" He then did something unthinkable. He lifted his hand up, and a pinkish aura started to appear from his hands. It became bigger and bigger and the area starts to explode. Tsurgu quickly rushed to his pod, trying to escape.

-Planet Yardrat-

Planet Yardrat is the planet on which Tsurgu crash-lands on after his fight with Gouko's men on Planet Plant.

While on the planet, the "Yardrats" nurse Tsurgu back to health and soon afterward he is taught the Instant Transmission technique, Eyes Of Evidente and Hands Of Death. Tsurgu stays on the planet for about 2 years, before heading back to Vegeta.

-Return To Vegeta-

Tsurgu returns back, the same way he left Plant. This time everything has been changed.

Tsurgu's looks around, and sees that Vegeta has been altered. "What the..?" Tsurgu, quickly ran back to his home, to see it completely destroyed. He takes his spare armor and heads to the capital. When he arrived, Hybrids were everywhere, so were pureblooded, Saiyans. It seems there was a war going on. "It's been a long 4 years."

Blood was being shed, innocents were dying. The place was corrupted. Tsurgu, quickly helped his fellow brethren, and quickly killed the Hybrids. He addressed them quickly. One armymen stepped out."Thank you sir! What is thy name!" Tsurgu stared. "Tsurgu."

The armymen looked in awe. "You are the one we sent on the mission..., you-you should be dead!" Tsurgu stared. "What do you mean?" "It was just a test, Vegeta said, he thought you were not going to survive. It was part of the test." Tsurgu, was quiet. "What are you talking about?" A blast wiped out the Saiyans. A group of 3 hybrid stood. Tsurgu quickly eliminated them. He then headed towards the castle. Inside there were more Hybrids, and Saiyans fighting. He helped blast trough a army of 500 and then continued his way to the throne room. There were two gaurds Tsurgu ignored them, and made his way to the throne room. He kicked open the door, and walked towards the throne. Lined up were Hybrids. They were waiting for him. Gouko, stood up, clapping his hands. "You survived, you did it. To bad you're going to have to die here." Just then bustling through the door came Vegeta and his men, and Tsrugu's father. "Son! We've got you! Deal with Gouko!" Tsurgu, walked towards, Gouko and then punched him trough a window.

Rain was falling.

Tsurgu was filled with rage, he burst with power as his his spiked up and electricity was all around him. He punched Gouko repeatedly, every blow harder than the last. Gouko counter attacked and kicked Tsurgu in the face. Tsurgu than punched Gouko in the gut. Gouko spit in Tsurgu's face and threw him into the air. "Not so powerful now!" Tsurgu hurtling towards Gouko kicks him in the face. He had cracked open the side of Gouko's face. "Please!" Said Gouko the Hybrid. "I'll call of the tuffle." In a split second Tsurgu had Punched a hole in Gouko's stomach. He fell to the ground. "You'll pay for this..." Said Gouko. A larger army of Hybrid Appeared in front of Tsurgu, and a group of Saiyans behind him. The two armies fierily duked it out. Tsurgu had seen Gouko's body gone, and a few Hybrid fleeing. He chased after them. As nearing into a city, Tsurgu see's a girl stuck in debris, he helps her out. "What's you name?" he said. "Mizuki". "Nice name."

Tsurgu then rushes to what started it all, the Base.

-The Final battle-

Millions of Hybrid waited for him. The Saiyans followed. Another war began. Tsrugu, slashed, and busted trough doors and enimes, looking for Gouko. He then comes across the Armory/ Rejuvenation Base. He kicks open the door. "Gouko! Where are you!" Tsrugu is kicked in the back of the head. He then quickly counter attacks, and Busts more of Gouko's and bone started to show. "Why wont you die!" said Tsurgu. Tsurgu then punches Gouko one last time and cracks open his skull, Gouko falls to the ground. Tsurgu leaves the room Gouko in hand, and heads to where all the fighting is happening. He fires a hole trough the ceiling to grasp everyone's attention. " Hybrids! This is your leader!

Surrender or die!" Tsurgu then dropped Gouko's body. The Hybrid, sheathed and dropped their weapons.

The Saiyans cheered. Vegeta then walks up to Tsurgu. Tsrugu had a look of rage in his eyes. He started to power down. "Sending me to Plant was a test?"

Vegeta smiled. "Yes." "But why?" "To see if you could come back alive. "Welcome to the elite kid." Tsurgu's father walked up to his son. "Welcome home, son."

Tsurgu turned and walked away. As he walked he said "Thanks, I have something to attend to right now." Tsurgu leaves the base and heads back to Vegeta to recuperate, and rebuild his planet.

-Aftermath-

Tsurgu, helps rebuild Vegeta, and he starts to go out with Mizuki. He later has 2 children with her, Rin and Sachiko. He later goes on a voyage to bring the Prince of Saiyans home.


End file.
